The god of fire
by yurixwolfram
Summary: One of the villages in Shin Makoku got burned down by a animal and no one knows what it is. It has some connection to Bielefeld family, but how? It's rated T just in case. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

The god of fire

Chapter 1: The lock of hair

Yuri and Wolfram were sleeping when…

"Heika!"

"Huh… what's happening" Yuri said, eyes still drowsy.

"Hey wimp stop trying wake me up!"

"It's not me"

Yuri opened the door to see Conrad

"Conrad what's all the noise about?"

"One of our villages was put on fire!"

"What! By who!?"

"We don't know we are still investigating it, but we know it's no human"

"I want to go"

"But it will be dangerous and—"

"But I am the maou, I should be responsible"

"Very well. We will leave this afternoon"

"Hey if Yuri's going I am going to"

"Wolfram!"

"Hey I have duty on you I am your fiancé!"

"Fine, fine" Yuri said in a hush tone

That afternoon…

"Did you find anything soldier?" Gwendal said

"There seems to be no trace sir, and the citizens said that the fire started from nothing"

"Well that's strange"

"Heika, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay Gwendal, he is with me"

"Fine, but don't let him out of your sight"

"Okay Gwendal" Conrad said laughing

"So Gwendal did you soldiers find anything?"

"No, it seems like there is no trace of anything yet"

"Your Excellency, we found something!"

"What is it?"

"It seems to be lock of hair"

"A lock of hair?" Wolfram said

"Let me see it" Conrad said

"…It seems to come from an animal"

"What animal, Conrad?" Gwendal said

"Nothing I've ever seen"

"So it's unknown!?" Yuri said

"We can research on this when we get back to Blood Pledge Castle"

Günter and Murata were busy in the library looking for the animal that owns the lock of hair that Gwendal's soldiers found.

"Did you find any thing Günter?"

"No, nothing yet. Maybe we should look at the old scrolls"

"Günter!"

"What?"

"What's this?"

"It seems to be an old scroll from the Bielefeld family"

"It's saying something about a god of fire"

There my second fanfic yay! There will be a second part but it might take a while because I am busy with other things... but don't get discouraged. Pls review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bielefeld Family

Sorry it took so long... I was busy...

I need to make a decision... if I should still continue writing in or stop... I'll think it through

Chapter 2: The Bielefeld family

"No, nothing yet. Maybe we should look at the old scrolls"

"Günter!"

"What?"

"What's this?"

"It seems to be an old scroll from the Bielefeld family"

"It's saying something about a god of fire" Murata said reading the scroll

Murata's eyes widened as he read the scroll. "Your Eminence what's wrong?" Günter asked.

"Here I'll read it: The god of fire is a creature made from a volcano on the land of Bielefeld. It says the ruler at that time made the creature using the volcano."

"Oh… I understand now. It was made in a volcano, thus making it a creature that wields fire." Günter said.

"Wait… what happened to this scroll?!" Murata exclaimed seeing the scroll is missing a large amount of information.

"It is an ancient scroll, it was burned in the ancient period" Günter said

"We need to know more. Call Lord Von Bielefeld"

"Yes, Your Eminence" Günter said running out the door to look for Wolfram.

"I told you I don't know anything!" Wolfram shouted

"Wolfram, we need to know everything" Yuri said

"Okay Shibuya, it looks like he doesn't know anything about this." Murata said

"Wait… there are some old scrolls in my castle. If you want I'll take you there" Wolfram said

"That would be much helpful, Lord Von Bielefeld" Murata said

"Now I know they're here somewhere… Oh here!"

"Let me see it" Murata said

"Oh here! I found it!" Murata said

"What does it say?" Yuri asked looking over Murata's shoulder.

"Here: The god of fire is a creature that wields fire, but it's power of fire is not like those of the mazoku because it's power is as strong as… SHINOU'S?!" Murata exclaimed.

"What?! As powerful as Shinou's?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Wait… there's more: Whoever rules over Bielefeld in the current time and captured the god of fire will have it's powers."

"But the one ruling over Bielefeld is—"

"Me…" Wolfram said

"But power or not we have to capture it!" Yuri said

"But how?..."

sorry if it was so short i am thinking this might be my final story, but my mind can change through time... If you people disagree with me stopping... OH I DUNNO... next chapter may take time...


	3. Chapter 3: The appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou… sadly.

I am sorry if it took a long time for me to make or post chapter 3… I was busy… Thanks for your reviews by the way…

Even if some (or ONE) hurt me for so very long (even now) I'm trying not to hesitate writing this fic.

This chapter took some time also because I really intended to take a while. I was trying to learn more in school so I could become better.

Chapter 3: The appearance

It was a nice and quiet winter morning in the Bielefeld Castle. Yuri and Conrad were doing morning exercises, as usual. Wolfram was messing up the bed, as usual.

Suddenly a soldier came running to Yuri and Conrad. "Heika! Heika! Caloria had been under attack!"

"What?! By who?" Yuri said. "We are still investigating, heika" the soldier said.

"Prepare the horses. We're going to Caloria" Conrad told the soldiers.

"Heika please wake up Wolfram. He will join us."

"Stop with the "Heika" Conrad. You're my godfather"

"You impress me Yuri. Even at a situation like this, you still have time to say that" Conrad said.

Yuri ran to his room (the room Wolfram and he share) to wake up Wolfram. He opened the door and walked up to the bed.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Wake up!" Yuri shouted.

"…ugh… wimp..." snore snore

"WOLFRAM!"

"Go away!" Wolfram said as he kicked Yuri off the bed.

"Hey come on! Hurry up! Or we're gonna leave you" Yuri said wagging his finger.

Wolfram suddenly woke up and got dressed.

"Okay, let's go!" Yuri said in an excited child's voice.

"Stop being too excited, you wimp. Did you forget why we are going on this trip?"

"What's wrong with getting excited? Sometimes it gets boring just sitting all day long signing papers you know." Yuri said

"Come on you two we have to get going" Conrad said smiling at the two.

Once they arrived in Caloria, all they could do was just stare at it. Compared to the way they last so it… this was a wasteland. Only a few people were spared from the disaster that hit. What used to be filled in snow and laughter, was now buried in ash and mourns.

Lady Flen came running to them.

"What happened here?..." Yuri said in a sad tone.

"I don't really know myself. All I remember was a great fire hit most of the houses. Barely anyone was able the run to the high grounds and stay there until it rained this morning."

"The god of fire…" Wolfram mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Lad y Flen said.

"The god of fire was here. It is the only one that can do all this in one night"

"Well than we better capture him soon!" Yuri said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a huge flaming dragon came out from the center of the earth (you know the core). It had long body that was burning with the fires of the earth (once again, the core), and it had red fiery eyes.

Its eyes were staring at Wolfram and him alone. The dragon's eyes became calmer. It lay down on the ground at Wolfram's foot.

"What's happening?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know, but I think this thing… knows you." Conrad said.

"But how? I wasn't born the time my land was worshiping the god of fire."

"Hey Wolfram…" "Yeah?"

"If this is the god of fire… why is it worshiping you?"

Sorry if it's short. I need to study for my unit tests. Especially since I have a subject I suck at. I also need to learn more. I am a beginner so I must learn. Review Please


End file.
